


I'll find my way

by Javvy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, One-Sided Relationship, Romance, Violence, first fanfic, i'll add more as the story goes on - Freeform, slight AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 21:38:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11860179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Javvy/pseuds/Javvy
Summary: Julisa Lannister is the daughter of the infamous Imp, Tyrion Lannister, making her belong to one of the most powerful and most hated house in Westeros. Loved and adored by all who meet her, she lives a comfortable and happy life until King Robert demands she accompany his party to Winterfell, where she is to meet her betrothed, Robb Stark. She eventually meets his bastard brother, Jon Snow, and the two soon become infatuated with one another, despite the circumstances. Julisa and Jon try to accept that their lives will never cross paths again, until King Robert invites him to see King's Landing before taking the black, which leads to the two to be not so sure about their future. After spending time alone together in King's Landing, everything becomes harder for them, for they realize they can not be without the other.(This story refers to both the TV show and the Books, but mostly the TV show. Slight AU, but mostly follows the original plot. I do not own Game of Thrones or the characters beside my OC)





	1. Prologue

“Tell me brother, what is that bundle in your arms, and why do you insist on holding it as if it were a babe? It is already difficult enough for you to ride, and Casterly Rock is days away.” Ser Jaime questioned his younger imp brother for about the fifth time since they began the day’s journey. “Please Jaime, stop pestering me. I told you it doesn't matter.” Tyrion snapped, which was very unlike him. Jaime furrowed his eyebrows, and without much thought, guided his horse to fasten it’s trot and stop in front of his suspicious brother, which successfully halted him.  
“Show me what you have in your arms.”  
“No.”  
“Show me.”  
“You may not be the sharpest sword, but I know you understand what the word ‘no’ means, brother.”  
“Tyrion, if you don’t show me I will have father order his soldiers to rip the damn thing out of your arms...now show me!”  
Tyrion looked down at the bundle and slowly raised his hand up to unfold the blanket which concealed whatever was hidden. His face showed hesitation, and in all honesty, it made Jaime worried. Tyrion inhaled deeply, and sharply uncovered what he was hiding. Silence had eerily fallen between the brothers. “Who’s babe is that? And why are you bringing it to Casterly Rock?” Jaime questioned, dumbfounded as to why his brother would attempt to foster a child with no noble blood. He knew his brother was a genuinely kind samaritan, but his charitable actions will cause him to earn a lashing and the babe to be put to death. Jaime watched his brother as he carefully caressed the babes face. “Her name is Julisa Lannister, and she is my very own flesh and blood.” He said slowly, as if he himself was struggling to believe what he just said. “Are you sure she is yours? Let me have a look at her; you mustn’t forget what kind of woman your wife was.” Jaime blatantly pointed out. Tyrion scowled as his brother took Julisa out of his arms rather roughly.  
‘There is no doubt, she is a Lannister’ Jaime thought to himself as Julisa opened her arms to curiously stare at him. Despite only being at the most a couple weeks old, she had a full head of blonde hair that slightly shimmered as if it had golden flecks sprinkled over it and her eyes were a striking emerald green. “How could someone as ugly as you create such a peaceful and beautiful child?” Jaime jested, instantly making the tense and thick air evaporate into forgottenness. He smiled down at the infant and softly rocked her. “Why did you feel compelled to keep her hidden? She's adorable.” Tyrion smiled at his child, and motioned for Jaime to give her back. “If she is mine, I fear that father would have her killed. But I refuse to leave her at some brothel.” He kissed her soft face, and her pleasant giggles made the two brothers smile even wider. “You were married to the woman before having this child, meaning she isn't a bastard, meaning she is a Lannister of Casterly Rock and will be treated as such.” Jaime reassured his brother. “Were you planning on feeding her on your own nonexistent breasts? We need to find a wet nurse before she dies of starvation.” Jaime scoffed, his brother usually thought things through, but he was obviously new to parenting.  
“We'll find one in the next village we pass, which is not far. But Jaime, promise me. Promise me you won't let father take her away.” His brother’s eyes were filled with fear, and Jaime felt compelled to do everything in his power to keep his promise. “I do. She is my niece, and I will protect her like my own as well, brother.”  
Tyrion smiled in relief as he kissed his babe’s head. “You hear that, Julisa? Your uncle Jaime is going to keep you safe.”  
-2 Days Later-  
“We are finally home, my love.” Tyrion cooed at his child as she rested in the arms of her wet nurse, Hannah. “Remember Tyrion, let me speak to father. Try to limit your clever remarks and it should go smoothly.” Both of the Lannister brothers can feel their palms sweat as they inched closer to their home, anticipating their father’s reaction to Julisa. Jaime has only known his niece for two days, but even for a babe, she had such spirit, it was hard to not fall in love with her.  
“We can take the horses to the stables, my lord.” One of the stable boys approached Jaime, not even attempting to hide the fact that they were ignoring Tyrion’s presence. “Yeah, Yeah. Get to it.” Jaime brushed them off as he and his brother unmounted. “Hannah, I think Jaime and I should introduce Julisa first; alone.” Tyrion reached out for Julisa, and was then greeted with the bundle of joy in his arms. “Jonah will escort you to your room.” Jaime snapped at one of the younger lannister men, and pointed towards the castle. The boy nodded, and scurried off, leading Hannah to her bed chambers.  
“Are you ready, little brother?” Jaime asked, unsure of how he would answer himself. He carefully grabbed Julisa, and she made the tension in his body disperse as she gave him a toothless smile. “Let's go meet your grandfather.”

"Jaime, what if he kills her?"  
Tyrion questioned after a few moments of silence.  
"Father wouldn't do such a thing."  
"He ordered Ser Gregor Clegane to butcher Elia Martell and her three children..."  
Jaime stopped his horse, and stared at his younger brother who was obviously dreading going back home.  
"You and her mother were married, she is your trueborn daughter. She is a Lannister. Father will not kill his own blood."  
"He killed her mother and made me watch as his soldiers raped her. If I had not given her to some random whore to pretend that she was hers, I do not want to think of what he would have done." Tyrion can feel his heart break as he saw images of his newly beloved wife getting raped by his father's men. He didn't have the strength nor power to help her, and he refused to forgive himself.  
“I've already said it once, but I will say it again. I swear by the old gods and the new, no harm will come to either of you.”  
________

“Hello, dear father. We return!” Jaime arrogantly entered his father's quarters. “Ah, it is nice to see you return without that wretched whore by your side, Tyrion.” Tywin’s harsh words had made Tyrion bow his head in shame. Tywin didn't even have to look at them to know that his wife wasn't with him, for he had made sure Tyrion will never see her again. He had to bite his tongue and choose between the honor of his late wife (and the mother of his child) or his child’s future, and there was no hesitance in which he would choose.  
“Jaime, I would appreciate it if you talk to your sister. She insists on-”  
Tywin stopped speaking as he finally turned towards his sons, and his eyes were fixated at the babe held in Jaime’s arms.  
“What is that?” He asked, showing no emotion.  
“Father, I present to you, Julisa Lannister. The daughter of Tyrion Lannister and his late wife.” Jaime said proudly, trying to convince not only his father, but himself, that this child was just as important and noble as the other Lannister children.  
“That child is no Lannister. It's a bastard. Get rid of it, or our family will be shamed.” He spat. Staring daggers into Tyrion.  
“Oh father, I beg to differ. You see, when a woman and man marry, the woman takes the name of the man, which made Tyrion’s wife a Lannister, and made Julisa a Lannister as well.” Jaime began to sway slowly on his feet, and Tyrion didn't know if he did it to comfort Julisa or himself. “Let me see her. You were always so gullible, Tyrion. Who know’s who’s child that whore tricked you into keeping.” Tywin gestured Jaime to approach him, and Tyrion suddenly felt uneasy.  
“Father, I-”  
“Quiet.”  
Tyrion instantly stood silent as Jaime walked over to their father, and handed him his child.  
Tyrion looked down at the babe, and his eyes grew wide as it giggled, reaching for his beard.  
Jaime and Tyrion looked at each other, not daring to make a move.  
“My, my. You have the same eyes that your grandmother had.” Tywin whispered, almost in awe. Tywin can feel his chest tighten as he remembered Joanna Lannister, the only woman he had ever loved. This babe, that is a product of his monstrous son, has the same beautiful eyes her grandmother once had, filled with a certain purity he could never hold, and the great Tywin Lannister had fallen in love once again. The two brother’s stared in shock as their father let Julisa grab at his face. But there was one detail they couldn't ignore, and it could be written down in the books as one of the most miraculous things to happen in the seven kingdoms.  
Tywin Lannister was smiling.


	2. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julisa finds out she is going to Winterfell, but the reason will surprise her.

“Father, why can't we go back to Casterly Rock? I don't really like it here. It's too loud and far too crowded.”  
“Julisa, darling, you wouldn’t prefer to be here with your cousins or charming aunt and uncle?” Tyrion looked up from his book to see his daughter leaning against the window. Despite her scowl, the lighting had perfectly cascade over her beautiful features, and Tyrion had been, once again, in slight awe over how beautiful his very own flesh and blood managed to be. “Aunt Cersei has always hated me, I’m lucky the king enjoys my banter, for that is truly the only reason why I am allowed to spend an excessive amount of time with my cousins.” She let her arms ungracefully drop at her sides, and she slouched, obviously displeased.  
“Why don’t you try to accompany Myrcella today? I have heard your uncle Jaime say that the princess seems rather lonely as of late.” Tyrion knew that with that remark, Julisa would instantly take it upon herself to check on the princess. “Then I must accompany her and see what's wrong! Poor Myrcella is probably being taunted by Joffrey again. I'll see you during supper, father. Love you.” She quickly left a kiss on his forehead as she ran out, in search for her cousin. “I love you too, daughter.” Tyrion quietly chuckled as he began to wonder how to take advantage of this rare time of solitude. He had finally decided on giving littlefinger’s brothel a try today; well before he was interrupted.  
“Brother, I have been searching for you.”  
“I was just on my way to run some errands, so please.make this quick.” Tyrion impatiently said.  
“It’s about Julisa.”  
Tyrion closed the book in front of him, and leaned back in his chair.  
“What of her?”  
“I thought I should let you know that there is talk about suitors.”  
“Without me?”  
“Cersei took it upon herself to bring it to the King’s attention, and I dare say that it seems our beloved sister wants to get rid of our beloved Julisa.”  
Tyrion can feel his fists clench as he tried to think of what to do.  
“Who's name came up? I refuse to have my daughter be with a man old enough to be her father or a man as much of a little shit as Joffrey.”  
Jaime took a seat in the chair placed on the opposite side of Tyrion’s desk, and he began to mindlessly polish his sword.  
“There were quite a few, but the king did reject them for the same reasons you just listed right now. But there was one name that kept coming up, I can't remember…”  
Tyrion narrowed his eyes at his brother, knowing damn well that Jaime did remember, he was just teasing him.  
“Ah, yes! There was talk revolving around one of the wolf children. Robb Stark. Robert loved the idea, since he is offering marriage to their oldest girl, he might offer the same courtesy to his oldest son, the heir of winterfell, if I must remind you.”  
Tyrion groaned as he stood up, and stretched his stiff, stunted, legs. What is he to make of this?  
“When was the royal couple planning on informing me of my daughter’s betrothal plans?”  
“King Robert said he wanted to see if they had ‘mutual attraction’ before making an official offer.”  
“And how are they going to have ‘mutual attraction’ if they are on the opposite side of Westeros?”  
“King Robert is taking Julisa to Winterfell.”  
“Is this official? Who knows of this?”  
“Yes, King Robert was hoping to enlighten you over supper today. And by the looks of it, everyone in the red keep knows but you and Julisa. Although I must say that our sweet Myrcella tends to have loose lips.”  
\-----  
“Myrcella, have you had new dresses made for your trip to Winterfell? I heard it is horridly cold in the north.”  
“I have quite a few, what about you? Have you talked to the dressmaker about yours?”  
“We’ve been over this, my sweet doe. I am not going to Winterfell, although I do wish I was there to accompany you.”  
“There has been a change! Mother told me so!”  
Julisa stopped brushing Myrcella’s golden hair that was matched to her own, and made eye contact with her cousin through mirror in front of them.  
“Why haven't I heard of this change of plans? Did my father know of this?”  
Myrcella bashfully looked at her feet, and Julisa let out a hearty laugh.  
“I won't tell anyone you told me, love. Don't worry. If anyone asks, I know nothing of me accompanying the King’s party to Winterfell.”  
“You can only tell Uncle Tyrion I told you, but no one else!”  
Julisa nodded knowingly, and continued with braiding her hair.  
“How has Joffrey been treating you and Tommen as of late? Is he getting better?”  
Silence.  
“Myrcella. You're safe with me, always. Don't be afraid to speak the truth.” Myrcella felt the tension in her body release as her cousin kissed the top of her head as she placed her finished braid over her shoulder.  
“He's only nice when you're around. Or at least, he tries to be.”  
“And when I'm not around?”  
“He always picks on me and Tommen. We can't even have cats because they always turn out to “run away” or be cut open. I tell my mother, but she doesn't do anything! So I stopped trying to bring attention to it.”  
“I'll make sure to talk to him soon. I know he's your brother, sweetling. And I know I always tell you that blood runs thicker than water…but stick by Tommen. Joffrey dangerous, whether your queen mother wants to admit or not.”  
Myrcella nodded, trusting that Julisa will indeed talk some sense into Joffrey, only the gods know why but…he always seems to be genuine with her.  
It made Myrcella's heart ache with jealousy.  
\----  
Tyrion sat in his chambers as he cleaned himself up before supper with the King; he was dreading it more than he would like to admit. He was also avoiding his daughter throughout the duration of the entire day, afraid of her reaction to her going to Winterfell only to be betrothed to a stranger and forced to live in a foreign home.  
“What is it now?” Tyrion shouted towards the door as a spontaneous knock interrupted his peaceful silence.  
“Father, it’s me, Julisa. I came to accompany you to supper. I also have some news for you.”  
Tyrion inhaled deeply, and calmly opened his door to be confronted by his daughter.  
“Well don't you look lovely for tonight’s supper?” Tyrion beamed as he motioned to her elaborate crimson dress with gold embellishments. “I must look my best, for a little bird told me that King Robert has decided to take me to Winterfell as well!” She twirled gracefully, her beautiful southern dress giving an illusion of fire as it’s end spun with her.  
“May I ask why you are so excited?”  
“I have never been anywhere that's not in between the rock and the red keep! Adventure is awaiting me father.” She let out an excited giggle as she reached for her father’s hand, and he heard her mother for a split second within her laugh.  
He knew her attitude will soon change when she finds out why she is being sent to the North in the first place.  
\-------  
“Your grace.”  
“My king.”  
Both Tyrion and Julisa greeted King Robert before they sat at where they would be having the night’s supper. Accompanying them was also the Queen, the three royal children, Tywin Lannister, and Ser Jaime.  
“Yes yes, enough with the formalities. Let's begin to feast.” Robert waved his hands to the servants as they brought boar along with dornish fruits and wine. Julisa hummed as she picked a Candied almond from her plate with her fingers and placed it in her mouth. The flavor washed over her tongue as her teeth bit down on the almond, having her favorite blend of bitterness and sweetness.  
“I see your daughter got her manners, or lack of them, from you Tyrion.” Cersei scowled as Julisa sucked on her finger.  
“And I see you got father’s horrible lack of personality. You're lucky the God's graced you with beauty, or you would be out of luck, my sweet sister.” Both Tywin and Jaime looked towards the imp, giving him a warning glance. Tyrion then patted his daughter's hand, telling her to continue eating. Julisa raised her eyebrows towards the queen, taunting her silently. “You daughter isn't fit to stay in the red keep, nor is she fit to be a Lannister.”  
“Oh, quit it! Leave the poor girl alone and let her eat, you damn wench.” Cersei straightened her posture, and continued eating without batting an eye. Julisa would often feel like the King’s disrespect towards the Queen was distasteful, but her evil aunt did deserve it at times.  
“So, my king, may I ask the occasion for such a fine dinner? It's not everyday that we are served Dornish fruits and candied almonds in one meal.” Julisa smiled as she cut her boar into tiny square pieces.  
King Robert looked at lord Tywin, signaling for him to break the news.  
“King Robert has decided to take you to Winterfell.”  
Julisa smiled widely which made Joffrey smile as well, admiring her beauty.  
“On one condition.”  
Julisa raised her eyebrow and looked at the king, then back to her grandfather.  
“You are to be betrothed to Robb Stark.”  
Both Julisa and Joffrey set their forks down, and in unison, shouted.  
“What?!?!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I'm trying to just get the background posted quickly so that way I can get into the plot. If there are any questions feel free to comment and I will be glad to answer :) I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Julisa and Joffrey oppose Julisa's betrothal to Robb Stark, but for different reasons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry for the late update! I'll try to update another chapter as soon as I can (which will be focused on Robb and Jon) I hope you enjoy this chapter and I also hope it helps you guys understand Julia's relationship her family in King's landing :) leave a comment!

“I think I said it clearly enough.” Tywin mused as he continued eating nonchalantly.   
“What type of nonsense is this? I am supposed to be betrothed to Julisa! No one else!” Joffrey began to turn red as he stared daggers into his mother. “You told me that I can have whatever I want. You told me a king gets what he demands. I demanded that I marry-”  
“Shut your mouth, boy! You are no king yet! You are already set to marry the Stark girl. No exceptions.” King Robert slammed his fist against the table, causing the room to become full of silence.   
“The Targaryens had multiple wives, why can’t I? Julisa is who I want to sit beside me as I rule.” Joffrey told his Father. Everyone tensed as he referred to the Targaryens. “You want to be like those silver-haired mad men? Be my guest, boy. I will disown you so fast you won’t even realize it before you are sitting on your bare arse in flea bottom.” 

Tyrion looked over to his daughter, who sat there quietly, frozen in place. Her green eyes were glossy, and his heart shattered. “Please, excuse me, My king.” She whispered as she placed her table cloth from her lap onto the table, and stormed off.

“Poor child, looks like she isn’t the strong lioness everyone says she is.” Cersei sang as she brought her cup to her mouth, chuckling. Tywin gave her a hard glare, and quickly followed after his granddaughter.

Tyrion followed as well.  
\---------  
"I do not want to marry him. I don't know him."

"Then get to know him. You have one purpose as a woman of house Lannister, and that's marrying some high lord and bearing his children. Your marriage will ease the tension between our houses and there is no more discussion to it!" Tyrion watched silently as his daughter and his father argue. Anyone would instantly cower while confronted by the mighty Tywin Lannister, but there was his daughter, standing tall and fiercely defending herself. Her wavy golden hair fell gracefully over her shoulders as her green eyes shined with defiance. Cersei has no idea how much his daughter truly resembled a lioness. 

"Father! You can not want this!" She pleaded as she looked like she was on the brink of tears. "How am I supposed to protect my family if I am not here with them?" Tywin's glare had slightly softened as he reached out and planted a hand on her shoulder. He shot Tyrion a look, demanding that he convinced her.

"Your grandfather and King Robert have discussed this already and I even asked your uncle Jaime, my sweet. The Stark boy is your best option. Eddard Stark is an honorable man, he will take care of you despite which house you belong to, and I am certain that his son will as well. You must trust us, we would not want to bestow any harm on you." The words tasted bittersweet as they left his mouth.

She was all Tyrion had. She is the most honorable thing to come out of his life. She was the only person in this world who loved him unconditionally and had his best interests at heart. Now all of that will be taken away the moment she marries that Stark boy. 

"You must do this for the sake of our house, Julisa. I'm counting on you to do your duty. I know you can do it. I know you will do it." Tywin gave his granddaughter a soft pat on her shoulder, and gave her a curt nod. He then glared at Tyrion, and left the room.

"That's his way of telling you he loves you, by actually listening to what you had to say." Tyrion joked. He gave a nervous laugh, trying to lighten the mood. "Will you stay in the North with me?" She asked as she nervously smoothed her skirts as she sat on her floor.   
"Of course I will." She gave her father a sad smile, and he walked over to where she sat.

"I will stay north of the wall, if it meant being beside my lovely daughter." He instantly had felt her arms wrap around him, and he realized his daughter was on her knees to properly embrace him. "What if don't like the North? What if I don't like Rob Stark? Or any of the Starks?" She questioned as she sat back down, crossing her arms like a child.   
"It does not matter, because I know that they will love you. You're smart, funny, and beautiful...which was all a gift to you from me." He could see her tears fall over her smile as she let out a laugh. "You're a Lannister, and when someone jests with a Lioness..." Tyrion sat beside his daughter on the ground.   
"...They get bit."  
"That's right. Now get some rest, we must get you fitted for your coats and your new dresses as soon as the sun rises. The north is colder than your Aunt Cersei, I wouldn't want you freezing your arse off."   
Tyrion smiled once again as his ears were gifted with the sound of his daughter's laugh. His hand wrapped around hers, and he sat there quietly, rubbing the back of her hands with his thumb in order to reassure her of what he was about to say.  
“You have more friends in King's Landing than anyone else I know of. You're going to be safe. For when I am not with you, there are still people who will protect you like your uncle Jaime or I would.”  
\------  
“If Julisa married Robb Stark, does that mean she won't ever come back to King's Landing?” Tommen asked Cersei as he played with his dessert. Cersei looked up to meet the stares of her two younger children and even her oldest. She will never understand why everyone seemed to love Julisa. She was just the daughter of a lucky whore who got pregnant from a monster with a good name.   
“Well, my sweets. If your cousin marries the Ned Stark’s eldest son, that means she needs to rule beside him, like a good wife must do. She has to stay in Winterfell in order to help Robb rule it, do you understand?” Myrcella and Tommen looked at each other with a hint of sorrow in their eyes, and Cersei didn’t know what to make of it. Her two youngest were pure, and they loved their cousin for she is family. Joffrey, on the other hand, had an unhealthy obsession with her.

“Stop feeling sorry for yourselves. When I am King, I will have their wedding annulled and Julisa will be my wife, here in King’s Landing.” The two children smiled and nodded, obviously pleased at the possibility.   
“And how will you explain stealing Winterfell’s lady? What if you give them a cause to raise arms against the crown?” Cersei folded her hands on her lap and studied her son. His face turned slightly red as he clenched his jaw, he was obviously displeased.   
“Then I will declare those northern savages as traitors to the crown. I will call my banners, and destroy their homes as I take their women and children captive. I will fight myself if I must.” He then violently pushed his chair out from the table, and threw his napkin on his plate. “You do not understand. Julisa and I are meant to be wed. There is no other woman who is worthy enough to bear my children.” He began to storm off, until Cersei spoke out.  
“Your father fought for a woman he too thought he was in love with. Look at how many lives and how much gold they cost the crown.”

Joffrey stopped and stared at his mother. “I will sacrifice every worthless life in Westeros for her. I will not say it again.”

\--------  
Julisa laid in bed, playing with a pendant that her grandfather had given her when she was first brought to the rock. It had a detailed lion carved on the it's golden surface connected to a beautiful and thin golden chain that had wrapped around her neck. “I am a woman of house Lannister. I will marry a boy from house stark. I will bear his children and rule winterfell.” She whispered to herself, trying to get used to the idea. Before she could whisper it for the fifteenth time that night, she heard her door knob slightly turn, and on instinct, she closed her eyes to pretend she had fallen asleep. 

She heard the door creak and slam as it had opened and shut, which was then followed by footsteps. Within seconds she heard complete silence, except for the sound of her own breaths and those of another.   
“Julisa…my sweet.” She can feel her chest tighten as she recognized the all too familiar voice. “I know, it is wrong of me to be in your room at this hour, but I had to see you.” She felt soft hands caress her face, hands that had never fought in a war nor known hard labor. “I promise I won't let that dog take you from me. The seven kingdom's will soon understand what it's like to have themselves ruled by two divine powers in love. They will soon sing songs of King Joffrey and his beautiful wife, Julisa.” 

Julisa can feel her throat tighten as she wanted to scream and protest. 

“You are mine. Every inch of you belongs to me, but you already know this…” his hand tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and trailed from down her neck, around her breasts, to her waist. His touch was soft, and it made Julisa scared. She heard stories of what King Robert did to Lyanna Stark’s lover, Rhaegar Targaryen, and his children. She knows Robert’s Rebellion started because of his obsession. She may not know Robb Stark personally, but she wouldn't want an innocent man's blood on her hands for marrying her. She also prayed to the gods that if Joffrey did start a war and won, she wouldn't have Robb’s babe inside of her belly, for the moment it's birthed, Joffrey will command that it'd be ripped from her breasts and put to the knife like baby Aegon. 

“The first thing I shall do as king is marry you, then put my child inside of you. I control myself from doing so now… I wouldn't want a bastard. I want to give birth to the next ruler of the seven kingdom's. I know our children will be unstoppable. For they will have my greatness and your beauty.” Her kissed her forehead as his thumb rubbed circles into her hip. “Your hips are perfect for bearing children.” He whispered against her hair. Soon, his weight was lifted off the bed, and both of their breathing had ceased. “I love you, Julisa, nothing will get in our way.” He caressed her cheek once more, and with a creak and a slam, he had left.

Julisa sat up quickly with a heavy ache in her chest. 

She had to get out of King’s Landing.


End file.
